I REALLY want to be famous
by ThekidVince
Summary: Cody always wanted to be remembered for something big, though he has no talent as a rock star, he gets some inspiring information about himself from a contestant in the pass and just maybe, an offer he can't refuse.


I just had an idea for a story and here it is. It seems a bit farfetched, but we shall see how it goes. In addition, with so many D/C stories (sarcastic yay) something else just needs to happen. I have seen some great stories out there done for many characters... this are I trying for a Cody and DJ friendship thing, mainly. I am not saying I am the one to get it done, but I am going to try.

**On graduation day, a young man eighteen years into this world felt as if he had everything on his shoulders. He remembered well his time on Total Drama Island and all of his warm experiences he has had with his camper friends. However, why does it seem like that was the only time in his life hat Cody has really been that happy?**

**Upon lying in his childhood bed, he remembered how life was for him before TDI. He was constantly bullied and picked on without rest. It all started in first grade when he had syrup spill on his pants when they thought he really peed on himself His dreams of being a rock star were constantly looked down upon not only by his peers, but his own family. **

**His father was a construction worker and felt anything that had to do with Hollywood was a joke. He found himself raised in a strong morals way of living. He feels what many people do in Hollywood is degrading. He was a Christian and tried to raise Cody to be like him, but Cody often rejected his way of life, to become a rock star. **

**Now these days Cody has given up on being a rock star, but he still wants to work in a place like Hollywood all the same. He wants to be famous and nothing was going to get in his way. He just did not know what he was going to do.**

**Looking at the eighteen-year-old Cody, he was about 5'8" adding two inches from his time on TDI. This giving him respectable height when in came to the issue of the ladies since often girls like a guy taller than them. He still just a thin as ever though, only gaining enough weight to just to look the same if not just a bit bigger than he does now. The taste of the summer air on his lips and he was not going to let it get him down.**

**Even though Cody seemed like he might be an indoors type of person, he was really more of an outdoors type of person. He always took many walks around town. Even if sometimes he ran into bullies and was sadly thrown into trashcans. Yes, Cody was known as many things before Total Drama Island. And even as he has been sent many fan letter, most female, since the show, it still has yet to land him a girl. But a few jealous guys have come his way and this guy was a big add on to that.**

**Walt, the most popular guy in school. 6 feet even and had the more rugged good look charm as to Justin's pretty boy looks. Short brown hair and blue eyes that made girls think they could look into them forever. He was Cody's worst nightmare since 5th**** grade and even after his time on the Total Drama series, he had just became Walt's favorite target since then. To this day Cody has not a clue as to why the guy has it out for him.**

**Sure enough as Cody passed the local video store and was of to get a drink, there he was and alone, not that he needed the help for someone like Cody.**

"**So I see you still walk these streets acting like you won't find me the end your day?" Walt said not even looking at him.**

"**Come on Walt, 6 hours from now we won't have to deal with one another ever again. We won't even have to see each other. Can't I please just get by for this one day?" Cody pleaded.**

**Walt actually thought about this. He did pick on him quite a lot. Part of him said Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday and Friday were enough. Saturday and Sunday whenever he could indeed find Cody were just a bonus.**

"**Besides I just got out of the shower." **

**That was just one comment too much. Walt saw this as the perfect opportunity to ruin his day. Something he did not think he could do before. Cody was lifted, and even as he fought and struggled to get free, it was no use. Walt was just too strong weighing over 200 pounds where as poor Cody did not even make it to 150. **

**Every time Walt would carry Cody over his shoulders it would mean he was going to throw him into a dumpster which made great since Cody mentioned his shower, no one ever came to his aid. Why would this time be different.**

**As Walt drew near Cody would learn he thought one too much as well. All Cody could do was hear the dumpster was raised but the quickly shut right back. He could feel the jump that Walt took back, also sending Cody even further back to hit the asphalt. No long in the hand of his childhood bully Cody could see who for the first time saved him. He was surprised to see him, but not who saved him, DJ.**

**The gentle giant and Cody hadn't had much time to talk since their day of Total Drama ended and never being on the same team didn't help, but they had been considered friends in their eyes. And DJ would do just about anything like this for a friend.**

"**I think you should leave the guy alone." DJ spoke with his arms crossed trying to give a threatening smile. But he just didn't have it like Duncan did. Besides, Walt remembered him very well.**

"**Like you are going to scare me. I know about you and your gentle ways. Get out of the way of my business before I mess you up to." **

**DJ didn't give him anytime to react, he just picked him up with one hand. Like Cody he was powerless to escape his grasp as the lid was opened and Walt was tossed in without a care and the lid slammed on his head. Cody with a grateful smile walked over to DJ. He was glad to see him, and glad he didn't need another shower.**

"**Hey thanks there big guy, but what in the world are you doing in my part of the woods?" Asked the geek.**

"**My mom likes the medicine in this town for her Diabetes. So every month we come here to get it for her. I just happened to be getting myself a drink right now and I saw the dude carrying you for no reason. I know you Cody, you wouldn't start anything with no guy to get something like that. But you really should learn to defend yourself."**

"**Who me? No way, I am a believer of non-violence. I could never fight." Cody said with a small laugh.**

**DJ, he grown to be just a few inches short of Chef in the two years away from Total Drama. He had more styling clothes thanks to the advice of Bridgette and Geoff, whom he spent his final season of Total Drama Wild. He had cooler Jeans on and a solid red T shirt he had just brought. He still sometimes wears his cap, but today was found without it. His bread shaven off. And now was a bit leaner since he took to the Wide receiver rather than the defensive linemen he was. His speed gave his team the easy win for the state title and would soon be off to America for college.**

"**Well you can do what you want, I just hope the worst don't happen to you. Anyway, why are you out here?"**

"**I just happen to like to take walks around town. See the fresh air, grab a bite to eat…" Just as he said that two women in their 20's happen to pass by and Cody gave a near drooling look. Both clearly attractive but DJ was getting a good idea to why he was really out here.**

**DJ's clever looking smirk gave Cody the idea to that being the only reason he was out here.**

"**Ok ok, that is a bonus I'll admit, but I still like the exercise."**

"**The exercise for your eyes." DJ continued his smirk.**

**Little did the two eighteen year olds know that there was a person watch them speak this whole time. And he wanted to pop up and about, but only if he felt like he could use them. His cell phone rang from his car and he lazily picked it up. Still trying to read out the conversation.**

"**Yeah, it's Chris…"**

**The conversation went on for a good twenty minutes just about what had been happening since their time on Total Drama ended. Some of the original members still were competing like Duncan, Courtney and Bridgette who was just voted off two days ago. They have even mixed in a few new people who DJ made a joke about them being nowhere as good as them on the show. The show did get great ratings, but nothing like TDI, of TDA. Once new people got added on, it was like you had to hit and miss with some of these people. Jessica was a complete failure. And then you had Russell who seemed to have too many personalities. Some did work out like Todd and Brook, but most were looked down upon. But none as bad as Heather.**

**Things started to pick up (at least to Chris) when they began to talk about what they wanted to do for the future. This was what he was after anyway. Cody had asked first.**

"**What do I want to do as an adult? Well I know Football won't last forever so when that comes and even as I am planning to try and do that, I made a cream that can be an all cure for you facial issues. And, it really works."**

" **Really…" Cody looked surprised. "Can it cure zits?"**

"**Not just zits but blackheads blemishes and can double as make up. It's the cure all facial cream. And since I know how to make it so cheap, I can sell it for less than all the couples out there. Also, since I figure I will be living in L.A. That would be a great place to get something like this to work. You know how a lot of people are into their looks in Southern Cali."**

**Cody was happy the DJ seemed to know how well his future could work out for him. But it just made him seem so depressed about his own. He knew he could never really be a rock star, but Cody, he still wanted to be famous.**

"**What about you Cody, don't you know what you want to be?"**

**Cody had known he was nearly smart to get into any school he wanted to be in, but that wasn't enough to be another face in the crowd. His face wanted to be remembered somehow somewhere, for something he would never be forgotten for.**

"**I want to be famous! And not just any famous, I want to be known through history as one of the best at what I do, no I want to BE the best DJ! That has been my dream since the beginning."**

**DJ's eyes lit up seeing how he was so excited to be. But as Cody started to feel depressed, so did DJ himself. **

"**What's wrong man?" Cody upon hearing this hesitated to even seem like he heard this. Many things were hindering him from answering. So DJ just spoke up once more.**

"**Aren't you already famous enough? I mean you get all that fan mail. I don't get anything like that and I won Total Drama Action, even if it was because Chef helped toughen me up."**

"**And Chris used that to have you and many others, including myself to compete in a season three. You never got your million. In fact, no one has been paid on that show but Chris himself. The jury is still out on Chef."**

"**As for my problem with what I said, I want to be bigger and better than that. I wanted to be a rock star, but I know that's not possible. I just don't know what's possible for a guy like me."**

**DJ, who seemed to have an eye for aiding people in their time of need like this took a look at Cody. Much of his child-like features existed more than the normal eighteen year old. To look at Duncan or DJ himself, they looked more like adults even when they were only sixteen. While Cody, still looked like he could have been thirteen. Hell, DJ was that tall at thirteen. It was then though hearing Cody talk about being famous that he had an idea.**

"**Why not try to be an actor. In Total Drama Drama Drama Drama Action, you won first place to come back for your acting. You beat Duncan of all people who we know can act."**

**Cody started to pounder being an actor. While doing so DJ kept making more convincing points.**

"**Your child-like looks means you should be able to do teen movies. Most people who play fourteen year olds are really seventeen or eighteen in the first place. It gives the illusion that they are more attractive than kids that age really are. It's an evil practice, but something I'm sure you can pull off."**

"**Yeah, but my dad, he would just kick me out if I tried to do anything Hollywood. And he really would now seeing that I'm an adult now. We still get into fights about me going on Total Drama."**

"**Then why not move to Hollywood?" Said an approaching figure. The voice, the look, everyone got who it was coming. Chris Mclean was watching from afar and he thought he had heard more than enough to get his plan into action. "Have I got an offer for you."**

**DJ like most times he heard Chris talk about things of this nature, he remained neutral, it was about as positive as he could get, it was Cody that looked on this as very negatively. He saw this as another challenge that lead to empty promises. Cody had never gotten close to winning in season three or four of Total Drama like DJ did. DJ always found a way to be in the final seven or better in all five of his seasons other than Total drama Island. He just didn't make the cut for Total Drama Wild and high school got him, Heather and Gwen out of their contracts after that. To all of their surprise, they all went to the same one. So they got to get to know each other fairly well. Gwen and Heather clashing constantly.**

"**What's the catch here Chris? What kind of sadistic tricks you have this time?"**

"**Cody Cody Cody, you should know that I have a show to host other than your own. But there is a catch, you will be filmed for t.v and you will be given a condo to live in , but half of your rent will be paid for by Fresh Network. You will need to come up with the other half and your own food." There was a sigh of satisfaction, knowing they would be safe from Chef's culinary delights.**

"**What we want to do is get some former Total Drama castmates and give them their own show. We shall call it, I REALLY Want to be Famous. I think you two will be perfect with what I hear. We wanted you guys to be in L.A, and it looks like DJ will already be there. Cody, you want to be an actor right? This could be your big chance to really take that plunge. What do you guys say?" Chris had his big grin expressed and was expecting both of them to say yes on the spot. It seemed when Chris realized he was waiting five minutes for them to say anything, he was getting annoyed. (I was really thirty seconds but he felt it was minutes.) "Come on I don't have all day."**

"**Well…" DJ said first. "I have the same opportunity to do what I'm going to do on my own. So unless Cody does it, I won't." DJ said putting added pressure on Cody. Something he didn't need.**

**Of course, Cody was thinking of how to break this to his parents, more his dad who hated everything that had to do with Hollywood. He surely would be homeless if he decided to do it and disowned. But it wasn't like Cody really loved his father anyway. They both just put up with each other quite a bit. This was his best chance to do what he wanted, but even though he didn't really love his father like a son should, he still for some reason, wanted to make him proud. He didn't get why though.**

"**Can I, get some time to think about this? This was a pretty sudden offer and I have graduation tonight."**

**Chris let out a big sigh and all and all was disappointed.**

"**Fine. I'll be back in three days after I go through the next challenge on Total Drama Wild. But when I get back, I will need SOMETHING, got it?"**

**Both Cody and DJ nodded as Chris heading back to his very expensive car and drove off. He left them staring at each other if for a few seconds. **

"**Why wouldn't you go with the show yourself?" Cody asked him.**

"**I have no reason to. I can do anything I want to without Chris because I will be in L.A in college on way or another. It's you who needs the help. I'm willing to at least try and help you. I get a free ride through my scholarship and if I don't live at the dorm, I get extra money through my full ride to live near the school, something I bet Chris knows."**

"**So this show happening all and all lies in my hands, great. I think we know ho I do with presser."**

**They both said their goodbyes and were off to their respected homes. Cody had his moment of silence in his room to think. He eyed his graduation grown and wonder what was the future for this youth? Should he really think of taking the offer from Chris knowing full well there were catches somewhere. Even if he didn't know DJ, he seem more than willing to aid him in his wishes to be famous, but why? Cody wasn't use to people being so nice to him like that. **

**He was cool with Trent but that was only during the game, after Total Drama ended for Trent in season three, they barely talked to each other. It wasn't for anything too bad, just Trent outside of the game wasn't much of a talker. So without him, he was just a lonely guy all the time.**

**But he didn't want to be alone, he did indeed want to bring back those days of great fun he had in Total Drama. But if it means he has to be on t.v again…**

"_**I know you had you fun trying to win all that money and that's great, but your time in the sun has long passed. If you ever think about going and doing anything Hollywood again, don't expect to get away with calling me dad again. I won't accept it."**_

**That was on his mind more than anything. He didn't love his dad, but he did want him proud. He still didn't understand why.**

"**For right now, I can say for sure, I won't be entering that Hollywood thing Chris has planned for me."**

**That's the end for now anyway. Next chapter is graduation where things may/may not turn things up. Even after it Cody can still change his mind. It seems he wants to be famous, but it also seems, he wants his dad to be happy. What connection should that bring?**


End file.
